Draco: The New Fabio
by madeleines-alive
Summary: A draco Ginny story. But right now I have no plot line really, so I guess I cant write a summary, huh? Oh well, Its a work in progress.
1. One Fine Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no claims to, seeing as how I find him to be very annoying. Before today I did not own Draco Malfoy, but as it seems, he's chained to my wall right now. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE GOT THERE!!

AN: I have no idea where this story is going, but I do promise many appearances of our favorite Slytherin.

ANN: this means change scene: GDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginevra Molly Weasley, sixteen, groggily opened her eyes as the morning sun streamed through her small bedroom window on the fourth floor of the burrow. Slowly she became aware of the loud obnoxious banging on her already very battered door.

"Gin, get the bloody well up! Mum says we've got to be ready to leave in ten minutes!" Ron bellowed.

Ginny wrenched the blankets from her lanky, freckled body and jumped to save the door from its impending doom and to kill the person on the other side. She reached the door, swung it open, and faced an already completely dressed Ronald, with maple syrup staring to dry on the sides of his mouth.

"Ten minutes!? Why didn't you wake me up before then?" Ginny looked frantically at her older brother.

"Mum did, but as it looks it, you went back to sleep." Ginny could see the smug smile starting to form on her brother's just as freckled face as he looked at her in her much worn pajamas and morning bed head.

"Shit." Ginny slammed the abused door in her brother's face and started to shuck her pajamas, not caring where they landed. Lucky for our heroine she had already planned the outfit she would wear to Kings Cross and had left the outfit on the stand next to her yellow quilted bed. Knowing there would be no time for a shower, Ginny pulled on the pink tank top that only had one small stain on the very lower left side over her head, and her loose jeans were quickly pulled on next.

Hoping no one was in the bathroom, she flung open her door and ran to the bathroom across the hall that she had mostly to herself now that Percy and the twins had left, and furiously started to brush her teeth with one hand while attempting to put on deodorant with the other.

Glancing in the mirror, she silently wished she could be one of those girls in her year that could pull off the 'I'm very hot and sexy and yet I just jumped out of bed look'. Pulling open a drawer she grabbed a black hair band and pulled her hair back in a messy pony, thankful at least that she had grown out her fringe over the summer.

Rushing back over to her room, she pulled on her grey cardigan, mentally checking that she had remembered everything she would need for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Grabbing the lip gloss on her bed stand, she quickly swiped some on and stuffed it into the pocket of her oversized jeans, grabbed her very large, very battered trunk and glancing around her room once more and ran out, praying to the gods that her mother was in a semi-good mood today.

As it turned out, Mom was in a very BAD mood this particular morning, especially when Ginevra had to rush back up to her room because she had forgotten her toothbrush.

Due to Arthur Weasley having to work on a special muggle case at the ministry this morning, only Molly would accompany her last two almost completely grown children to King's Cross. With the latest of the Death Eater attacks, the floo was the safest way for them to travel to London this bright and early morning.

Ginny was first, throwing the floo into the large family fireplace and stepping into the green flames. She shouted London's safe landing place for wizard flooers and closed her eyes waiting for the familiar pulling sensation…

GDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco Scorpius Malfoy sleepily lifted his pale eyelids at exactly six thirty in the morning, _without_ the help of brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, or house elves. Unclenching his hands from around the mahogany headboard that he had habitually held every night of his existence that he could remember, he slipped from under the green silky sheets of his large seventeenth century inspired bed and slowly slinked his way to his adjoining master bathroom.

Pulling off his black, and also, silk pajama bottoms he climbed into his morning bath that the house elves had drawn for him. As soon as he was in, he submerged himself under the water, and only came up for air when it was absolutely impossible for him to hold his breath any longer. Grabbing his wash cloth he began to scrub, turning his pale, pale skin red. When he felt that he had caused himself enough torture for one morning, he washed his chin length, well kept blonde hair. Finishing, he stepped out of his large grey marble tub and grabbed the generously big, black fluffy towel hanging on the porcelain rod near him. After drying he flung the now useless towel and strutted back to his room, to find his perfect outfit already laid out for him.

He smirked and dressed.

GDGDGDGDGDGD

Okay, that's all for now. Please review and tell me if it sucks or not. Next chapter: King cross Station. Oh yeah, and if someone would like to beta, I would be very happy!!


	2. Goodbyes and Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

AN: Okay, I still have no idea where this is going. So guess what? Were both going to be very surprised. Also I want to thank all readers for, well, reading, and for the very kind review from dragonsangel46. For everyone else who did not review, I'm going to assume you're afraid of the lavender button… XD. Also I forgot to mention that this story kind of doesn't follow the books after about the fifth. I kind of just pick and choose. Okay onwards with the rambliness!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ginny stepped out of the large landing fireplace and brushed the soot off her jeans. The new floo network brought all witches and wizards directly into the station, this way drawing less attention from unsuspecting muggles and possible searching Death Eaters. Pulling her trunk along behind her, she realized she had already lost Ron. She knew he had probably gone off to find the other two members of their own secret club, which she had come to realize in the last two years, she was not allowed to become a member of. Not that she particularly cared, she grimaced to herself.

It had been a very long summer for the youngest Weasley child. She had come to many conclusions and realizations. Many of which she was not fond of. For one, and probably the most obvious, was how sucky war really was. Hermione had somehow convinced Harry and Ron that they needed to wait on going out to find the remaining horcruxes. Apparently it was deemed more important that they wait 

until they had more information and schooling before blindly chasing more of a feeling than an actual fact. Hermione had also brought up the fact (as she always does), that the school would need them now more than ever and that as seventh years it was almost their civic duty to protect the younger students. Not that there would be many. But some parents (usually the ones that had gone to Hogwarts as well) still felt that Hogwarts was the safest place to be at this most crucial point in wizarding history.

Many of her friends, including Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbot, and her ex boyfriend Michael Corner would not be returning. Ginny was slightly more relaxed however with the thought that her long time friend, Darcy Mordres would be returning. Darcy had been one of her best friends ever since Darcy found Ginny in her first year crying in one of the third floor bathroom stalls and had tried to comfort her. Later, when Ginny would decide she could gain comfort and could place her trust in Darcy's hands she would tell her secret about 'Tom', and how he had once again tried to steal an innocent life, this time being her very own.

Another realization that Ginny had made was that never knowing, especially at this time, whether or not she were living her last day, she needed to be herself. She needed to come to terms with the fact that Harry was not born to live a normal life. Harry needed to do what was right in his mind, which was protecting everybody else. Ginny knew that Harry would never be able to forgive or live with himself if he were snogging his girlfriend while families were being separated in the worst possible way. After promising each other that they would be friends for life they separated, knowing it was all for the best, even if for right now it didn't sit well in their hearts.

Kings Cross was, as usual, loaded with tons of magical folk. Looking over to her right she saw a very pretty, young, brunette mum kissing her, by the looks of the many pooling tears, very first child as he stepped up to the red engine. Ginny glanced and saw that an older boy, she vaguely recognized as being a seventh year hufflepuff, pull up the young boy's trunk as another boy held out his hand to the youngster giving him a friendly smile. The young boy slowly unclenched his mother's hand and allowed the other boy to lift him up on to the train. To her left Ginny saw a flash of unmistakable silver blonde hair, and inwardly shuddered.

Draco Malfoy had been one of Ginny's great many enemies in all her years of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny had never been one to easily make friends, and Malfoy only seemed to somehow make her life even more crazy. Ginny had always tried to ignore him to the best of her ability, but somehow he always seemed to be able to strike a nerve within her. When she started to really think about it, Ginny knew he had never really done anything to her and that he had always kind of been the trio's enemy, not hers. Sighing to herself, she realized that even Harry's grudges were her own, and that not only her clothes, but Gryffindor tendencies were secondhand as well.

Trudging up to the great train, she jumped aboard and started the tedious struggle of bringing on her trunk. Swiping an annoyingly curly red tendril behind her ear, she crouched down to bring up the battered baggage. Suddenly there was a small, very familiar hand grabbing at her luggage and readily helping to pull it up. With a few tugs, pulls, and grunts the trunk was beside her.

Mock wiping the beads of sweat on her face, she glanced over to her left, already knowing she would be staring at a raven haired, bespeckled boy.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she flung into the waiting arms of the smiling young man.

Kissing his cheek and pulling away, she declared, "Oh Harry, I've missed you so much, how was your summer?"

"Same as usual: awful," Harry responded grinning, "Want to come sit with Ron, Hermione and I? We have a compartment all to ourselves…" He waggled his eyebrows at her in a way she was sure he thought was very tempting. Ginny was just about to say yes, when she remembered the promise she had made to herself over the summer about trying to find herself as an individual, and not as a follower.

"Ohh, no thanks Har, I think I'll go and try to find my other friends. I haven't seen them either this whole summer, you know." She smiled at him, hoping that he realized that she wasn't snubbing him, she just needed some time to herself. Harry could always read her better than the others.

"You sure, Gin?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll catch you later at the feast!" She grinned at him one more time and turned to grab her trunk and go on the tedious venture for either her other friends or maybe just, possibly (and she certainly wouldn't get her hopes up) an empty compartment.

The Gods must have been with her on this bright and sunny day because the fourth back was a perfectly cozy looking and most importantly _empty_ compartment. She almost squeeled for joy as she dropped her trunk and hastily slid it underneath the seat. Hoping nobody would come in and annoy her she pulled herself onto the seat right up next to the window and stared out. She just caught a glimpse of her mum as the loud train whistle blew and she started to wave frantically, hoping her mother saw her at least one more time before they wouldn't see each other again until Christmas break. By a very large rogue wind of luck her mother caught a glimpse of her curly ruby headed daughter, and Ginny caught a glimpse of what seemed to be the beginnings of tears in her mother's eyes.

Trying to be strong, Ginny looked away, not wanting to start to cry on her very first day back to school. Far away closer to the doors of the train she rested her eyes on the brunette mother again. Tears were still streaming down the woman's face, and Ginny knew it would be long before they dried. Not being able to contain herself anymore a few tears cracked Ginny's hard exterior and leaked out. Closing her eyes, she attempted to wipe away the tears. But as fate would have it, a dark cloud of bad luck draped itself over her and the compartment door slammed open, and there stood a very familiar smirking boy with unmistakable silver blonde hair.


	3. I dub thee: DragonButt

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything but the lack of plot.

AN: Okay so here's the next chapter, I'm hoping things start to pick up soon in this story, I kind of feel like I'm stalling for time yeah? If anyone has any ideas on where to go with this, you can send a review or e mail. Thanks so much for the lovely patience!!

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

"Awww… Crying Weaslette? You certainly won't be missing your blood traitor of a family, will you?"

Ginny's face began to turn a familiar color of Weasley red, and anger flashed through her eyes.

Outwardly, Ginny stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her brown eyes.

"Listen Ferret, why don't you go find your pathetic excuse for friends and stop trying to convince yourself your better than everyone else, huh?"

If possible, the young Malfoy's smirk got even wider.

"Why, Weasley, did I strike a nerve? Got your little secondhand knickers in a twist? Ill tell you what, why don't I make it up to you?"

Ginny swore she could see a glint of maliciousness streak through his silver eyes. She sighed.

"I'll tell YOU what dragon butt, why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Draco narrowed his eyes just a bit and shook his head to get the white blonde hair out of his eyes. Scowling slightly, he thought of a different plan instead.

"How about I fuck you instead?"

Ginny paled quick as her jaw all but hit the floor. No words left her mouth as all she could do was simply stare at him.

Draco inwardly grinned as he observed her mute state. Finally, a silent Weasley. Someone take a picture.

Just as Draco was silently congratulating his self on another word victory and job well done, the young Weasley picked up a very Slytherin habit and smirked just as wide as the silver haired pain in the ass.

She started to slink toward Malfoy in a way that would make any other boy wet his pants in excitement. 'If he wanted to play it this way,' she evilly smiled to herself, 'who am I to object?'

Stopping inches from him she looked up to meet his gaze, her eyelashes reflecting the English morning sun from through the compartment window. She could tell from the quick flicker of confusion in his eyes, and his now even paler skin, she had him just where she wanted him.

Draco stared at the little red head in front of him. He had only just been kidding, and had only wanted a rise from her. In no way had he expected this. The youngest Weasley? 'But then again,' he thought egotistically, 'who can refuse the Sex God himself?'

Draco Malfoy was no fool. He had realized that Ginny Weasley had grown up quite a bit over the summer. She was still rather thin and gangly, but somehow she had grown into her frame and made it her own. Her hair was long and curly, but in no way did it resemble that mudblood Granger's bush.

Getting ready for a quickie before he would push her away and deny everything, or, as he thought, to himself, smiling inwardly, tell everyone including her brother that he had fucked her, and that it was good, but, alas, he could never dirty his hands with filth like that again. He moved his hands to place them at her waist.

Before he could blink, Ginny had jammed her wand into his abs and screamed:

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's whole body shot out of the compartment door. As he slammed into the wall he went limp, hitting hard enough to lose consciousness.

Draco walked out the door to Draco's limp form and did a quick spell to make sure he was just knocked out, and not seriously injured. Standing up satisfied, she went to go grab her things, not wanting to be caught at the crime scene.

Picking up her worn brown satchel, she brought out a tiny piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note.

Folding the parchment in half, she dug out her lip gloss from her pocket and slicked it on her lips, smacking them together. She then pressed her lips to the note, leaving a nice big kiss print. She swiftly walked over to the 'not so mighty after all Slytherin' and placed the note in his placid white hand.

Smirking again, she grabbed her trunk and left the compartment. Deciding she had had enough time to herself for one day she thought she might find Darcy, and they together could laugh about what she had done.

As she walked past Malfoy, she thought about giving him a swift kick in the ribs, but, as she wasn't totally evil, resisted the urge, and simply ran over his foot with her trunk instead. She was such a nice person.

DGDGDGDGDG

Draco blurrily opened his eyes and began to wonder how he got into this rather awkward and uncomfortable (two things he never was) position against the wall. Slowly scenes began replaying through his mind- many of which included a very pissed off pretty redhead.

Feeling something pressed into his palm he looked down to the piece of parchment stuck there. Quickly opening it, noting the smeared gloss, he read the contents:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_You've messed with the wrong girl one too many times. You wanna play? It's on. I WILL have you on your hands and knees begging for mercy. Plan on it._

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Ps: (Bite me)_

"Oh it's on Princess, it's on…," As if he weren't just thrown senselessly into a wall, young Mr. Malfoy gracefully stood and walked back to his original compartment, hoping the whole time that Pansy would give him a much needed blow job.


	4. No Luck for Ginny

AN: So…. the fourth chapter huh? glances around nervously well… I don't think I have to say much in this AN, I just thought I should write one because well, idk, I just wanted to. Oh yeah, I should remind ya'll that this is rated M FOR A REASON, and that there will be a bit of my poor excuse for smut soon…., oh yeah, and I'm sure some, well, prolly, MOST of you noticed that I'm not doing very good with this transferring from Office, to the net, so PLEASE forgive the little boxes that appear for reasons that are unknown to me…. So… I guess that's it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. DON'T SUE!

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Ginny walked by about seven more compartments before she saw any signs of her Gryffindor friends. Looking in a dingy compartment she found, to her relief, Darcy, talking to Luna Lovegood.

Ginny smiled broadly and attempted to sneak into the compartment while, she realized, the two blondes were having a rather heated debate. Or, as Ginny noticed, Darcy was rather red and animate, while Luna on the other hand looked just as loony as ever.

"… but if the Freukilaks were, as you say, venomous creatures that hid in your back pocket, then how come none have ever been caught? See, obviously there are some flaws in your logic. You make no sense Lovegood!"

"Of course there is no flaw. The Freukilaks simply just turn themselves invisible when the sense danger is coming or is a foot!" Luna stared at Darcy wide eyed.

"But how come we don't at least feel them? Or do they become weightless as well?" Darcy asked skeptically. Ginny couldn't help but notice her friends green eyes flash dangerously and knew that it was probably time to intervene.

Ginny snuck up behind Darcy and put her freckled hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Ginny cooed in her ear. Darcy jumped up as soon as she heard her best friend's identifiable voice and spun around.

"Gin Poo!" Darcy squealed and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and squeezed. Ginny happily returned her friends tight hug.

"Ahh… Merlin, Darc, I've missed you so much! You didn't write nearly as much as you said you would." Ginny slowly released her rather petite friend and turned to their other compartment buddy.

"Hey Luna, what's up?"

"Hello Ginny. Due to the rather unpredictable weather we have been having these last four weeks, The Quibbler has dubly pronounced that all the Floppaloose have left their natural underground habitat and have flown upwards into the clouds for the winter. So, therefore, I would say that they are what is up.

Ginny looked at Darcy and rolled her eyes. Darcy, in return tried to suppress her giggles.

The girls sat down across from Luna and got comfortable, as they both knew that it was going to be a very, very long trip.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Draco Malfoy walked into his compartment where, just as he had left them, sat Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

As he entered Pansy screamed her usual high pitched scream and flung herself into his uninviting arms.

"Crabbe, Goyle, out."

Used to obeying Draco's quick blunt commands, the two drones lumbered out, grunting to each other in their own discernable language.

Practically pealing Pansy off of himself, he went to go sit. Propping his arms up on the top of the worn black booths, he spread his legs slightly.

After many years of being Draco's little slut, Pansy knew this was her cue. Swaying her curvaceous hips back and forth she sidled over to Malfoy and dropped between his knees.

Draco smirked slightly as she slowly began to undo his trousers.

"Faster Bitch."

Pansy complied and hastily finished unbuttoning. She reached in his silk boxers, drawing out his half erect penis.

Draco watched her for a few seconds through half hooded silver eyes. Pansy was like a complementary mint. She practically came with the Malfoy package. He knew he could have her whenever he wanted. 

Closing his eyelids completely his only wish as that she was actually good at this, not just simply competent.

Pansy sloppily ran her tongue from base to tip, tracing the pale blue vein, before pulling as much as she could into her mouth. Whorishly moaning, she began to rock back and forth.

Trying to gain as much pleasure as he could from this barely pleasurable experience, he began to thrust harshly into her mouth. Though her eyes were closed he could hear her gag. Not wanting her to like anything he did to her, he lifted his buttocks off the booth slightly and jammed himself further into her mouth, hoping she would choke herself on his thick cock.

He squinted his eyes open slightly and noticed the tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. He chuckled quietly, not caring in the slightest.

He felt her begin to awkwardly pump where she could not reach with her mouth. He started to hear a little slurping and screwed his eyes even more tightly shut and tried to imagine anyone BUT Pansy doing this to him.

Before he could stop himself a tall young red head flitted across his eyelids. To his horror he started to replay in his mind how she had walked over to him, batting her eyelashes in turn, as her hair flounced behind her.

Then, finally, squirts of white hot liquid shot into Pansy's mouth as Draco lustily groaned. Pansy greedily tried to drink as much of it as she could. He opened his eyes in a glare and grabbing her by her shoulders, he pushed her back, making her land on her arse. Pansy yelped.

"Shut up slut and go find Vince and Greg."

Whimpering slightly, she jumped up and raced out the compartment door.

Leaning back against the booth again, he lazily fixed himself up and pulled on his school robes. Closing his eyes again he hoped to rest for a while before the feast.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The engine halted and Ginny looked out the window and saw it was raining, as usual. Looking over at Darcy she could see the anticipation written all over her face. Not only for the beginning of the year feast, but on the trip, she had filled Darcy in on the Draco fiasco while Luna quietly listened. Together 

they had decided that this was the year to get Malfoy back for all the disturbingly wrong things he had done to them over the years.

Grabbing their trunks the girls got off ad stood in the pouring rain, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Golden Trio. Spotting her brothers familiar red-orange hair, she motioned for Darcy and Luna to follow.

Ginny felt Darcy's rain soaked hand grip hers as they trudged through the many other wet students in an effort to get to her brother. Finally arriving she noticed they already had a coach and were sitting with Neville.

Knowing that there was room for five on a coach, she motioned for Luna to join them while she and Darcy tried to find another coach.

Squinting her eyes in the pouring rain she noticed that the coach in front of them had three hooded figures in it.

Grabbing each other's hands, the girls ran for it, hoping they were the only ones who spotted it. They reached it first and Ginny jumped up and then leant her hand down to help Darcy.

Both girls gave off a sigh of relief as they sat down in the canvas covered coach. Looking over at the other three they quickly (and to their disgust) recognized the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, and… Malfoy.


End file.
